Power Rangers Wild Surge
by KeezyAries
Summary: Years ago, in another dimension, a kingdom was overthrown by an evil warlord. He hungered for the power that would be blessed upon the kingdom's heir, so the queen entrusted the safety of her child upon a servant. Years later, the warlord has found the location of the heir. It will take the power of 6 brave-hearted souls to destroy the warlord once and for all.
1. Story Contents

**Power Rangers: Wild Surge**

 **Main Characters:**

Roy Hamilton, the red Wild Surge ranger

Mason Fisher, the blue Wild Surge ranger

Ramona Tate, the yellow Wild Surge ranger

Erica Lee, the pink Wild Surge ranger

Polaris, the white Wild Surge ranger

6th ranger, TBD

 **Allies:**

Elise

Mr. and Mrs. Lee

Bus Driver Thomas

Other Allies TBA

 **Zords:**

Red ranger: Bull zord; Elephant zord

Blue ranger: Rhino zord; Tiger zord

Yellow ranger: Peacock zord; Deer zord

Pink ranger: Gazelle zord; Falcon zord

White ranger: Polar Bear zord, Mammoth zord, Snow Leopard

Other zords TBD

 **Weapons:**

Red ranger: Surge Bow; Surge Shield

Blue ranger: Surge Daggers; Surge Claw

Yellow ranger: Surge Fan; Surge Axe

Pink ranger: Surge Staff; Surge Sword

Other weapons TBA

Surge Blasters

Surge Sabers

Surge ATVs (for the red and blue ranger)

Surge Cycles (for the yellow and pink ranger)

Power Crystals

Surge ComWatches

Surge Morphers

 **The 12 Evil Henchmen/Their Counterparts:**

Dragon Spirits; Master Drako (Male counterpart), Serpentina (Female counterpart)

Snake Spirits: Madame Hissteria (Female counterpart)

Ram/Goat/Sheep Spirits: Rampage (Male counterpart), Bansheep (Female counterpart)

Dog Spirits: Boxer (Male counterpart)

Pig/Boar Spirits: Cyboar (Male counterpart)

Monkey Spirits: Mandrill (Male counterpart)

Rat Spirits: Ratatat (Female counterpart)

Ox Spirits: Bullserker (Male counterpart)

Horse Spirits: TBD

Tiger Spirits: TBD

Rabbit Spirits: TBD

Rooster Spirits: TBD

 **Other Villains:**

Terrordactyls, Master Drako's foot soldiers

Aroara

Knightmarrow

Slashsquatch

Fearies

Others monsters TBD...


	2. The Preface

**_The Preface_**

In another dimension, a kingdom known as Terriana, is being overthrown by an evil warlord named Master Drako. Along with his foot soldiers, Terrordactyls, they wreak havoc on the villages before infiltrating the kingdom. Master Drako hungered for the power that would be blessed upon the heir of the kingdom, so the queen of Terriana, Queen Diora, ensured the safety of her child, Polaris, to her sisters, Elise and Tina. Elise is her main servant and Tina is her main guard. Queen Diora stated to her sisters that they must protect their niece at any cost and escape to a safe place in the dimension known as Earth. Master Drako is enraged after bombarding in the middle of the sisters creating a escape portal. Master Drako is immediately blocked by guards, who prevent him from getting to their queen or Polaris. One by one, the guards begin charging at him with their weapons. Master Drako casts a spell by raising his two-headed serpent staff in the air, which then emits a dark energy blast. As the blast knocks the guards to the ground, slowly turning them into monsters, Queen Diora quickly casts a shield-like energy wave that counteracts Master Drako's blast while casing her guards in energy that stops their monstrous transformation, resulting them to cryostasis state. Her sisters continue to open a portal as she and Master Drako battle. He points his staff towards the sisters and casts another blast that destroys Queen Diora's energy barrier. She falls to ground as the sisters have almost opened the portal. Tina screams and immediately runs to guard her fallen sister as she casts energy arrows at Master Drako. Tina tells Elise to finish opening the portal. As Queen Diora begins fading into a fog-like matter, her necklace magically appears around Elise's left arm. The portal finally opens up. Elise turns to see Diora fading away. Tina turns to see that the portal has opened and tells Elise to hurry to safety. Master Drako casts his signature energy blast at Tina's energy shield, which looks like two serpents circling each other. With the strong impact of Tina's shield and Master Drako's blast, it causes Tina to fall to the ground as she slowly transform into a monster. With little humanity left, Tina tells Elise to flee. Elise immediately enters the portal. Master Drako casts a blast at the portal but it closes just in time. Master Drako screams. Tina rises from ground, fully transformed into a monster. Master Drako laughs.

Somewhere on Earth, a portal opens onto a road and out comes Elise carrying baby Polaris. Elise begins walking down the road not knowing where she'll end up. A few minutes into her walk, a truck passes Elise as her eyes catches the eyes of the man driving. He stops and turns his truck around and drives up to ask if she needed a ride to somewhere. She says yes. A conversation starts and soon into it, Elise now knows the man's name to be Mr. Lee. She is careful of her words, though she admits that they need somewhere safe to live. Mr. Lee offers a place to stay at his boarding house. Elise takes his offer and they continue their ride to his place. Minutes later, they arrive at Mr. Lee's boarding house and Mr. Lee helps Elise carry some things. Into his home, he introduces Elise to his wife. Seeing Elise carrying baby Polaris, Mrs. Lee's maternal instincts kick in and she offers to help care for baby Polaris. Mr. Lee gives Elise a quick tour around the house before showing her where she'll be sleeping. He notices that Elise seems a little unsettled but doesn't question her. Mrs. Lee walks into the room with baby Polaris sleeping in a stroller. She hands Polaris to Elise along with a bag of baby items. Mrs. Lee welcomes Elise to town and into her home with open arms. She leaves the room. Elise lays Polaris in the stroller and then closes the bedroom door. Knowing that she's in a different dimension, Elise wonders if her powers will still work. She casts a spell that conjures a baby crib. She lays Polaris down in it and tells her that everything is going to be okay now that they're safe.

Years later, Polaris has grown up to be a beautiful young lady. After years of being homeschooled, for protection reasons, she is starting her first day of public school as a Junior. Mr. Lee's granddaughter, Erica, who has been living with him during school years due her mother's profession. She promises her grandparents and Elise that she'll be a good friend to Polaris and will make sure she has a pleasant adjustment to attending school.


	3. The Theme Song

_Power Rangers Zodiac Surge_

 _The greatest defenders of earth_

 _When duty calls for justice to be served_

 _They'll be the ones, to get the job done_

 _Heroes by nature (heroes by nature)_

 _Rangers by name (rangers by name)_

 _Putting the forces of evil to shame_

 _At all cost, they'll protect and fight_

 _Ranger up, yeah it's morphin' time_

 _"Zodiac Surge, energize"_

 _Power Rangers Zodiac Surge_

 _The greatest defenders of earth_

 _When duty calls for justice to be served_

 _They'll be the ones, to get the job done_

 _Power Rangers Zodiac Surge, go!_

 _Power Rangers Zodiac Surge, go!_


End file.
